The Pirate Song!
by yuni30
Summary: A parody starring Maria, her crew, and our lovable rogue! It's funney... If you don't find it funney then... I guess you never listened to Ray Stevens' "The Pirate Song"!  I Thought of it after listening to it over four times in a row!  R&R!


**'Ello, people! XD Here's a parody of Ray Stevens' "The Pirate Song" I do not own Silver or the original words to this song! Do own Maria, who currently is letting her father fill in for her as the Captain of the heirloom ship: **_**L.J.S. Wrath**_**, formerly known as the **_**Blood Wrath**_** which was captained by Silver himself, mates! Her daughter, if anyone has read in "Wrath's Voyage", Aria is not in this cause (I keeled her and took out her liver and ate it! Where do ya think?) she's asleep in the crew's quarters. Aria is sometimes like me... She sleeps through anything... like a rock... bolted to a ship... during a supernova. O_O **

**-.-" Aside from that... enjoy the crazy! XDD -runs around like a mad man- (Oh... forgot to mention... I also own Zhoul and Renald and what they say in this. The things those two say in this are not in the original song, so to add to my originality... I decided to add some of my own Yuni-flare! Anywho... Enjoy the crazey!)**

**S.s.S**

Chorus of unknown ppls: Fifteen men on a dead man's chest! Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!

Silver: Avast there mates! Ye're sailin' wit' deh ol' cyborg known as Long John Silver! Scourge of the minin' Montressor! Bloodthirstiest, black-hearted pirate cap'n dat ever sailed deh seven galaxies! Har, har! What say we hoist our colors, heel over ta the yonder Navy galleon, lay a few broadsides agains' her timbers, swing over on these lanyards wit' our cutlasses in our teeth, cut 'em ta ribbons, an' split deh booty? What ye say ta tha', me hearties? He-he-he! -rubs hands hands together overdramatically in a devious manner-

Crew: Yeah!

Maria: Humph! I don't like it!

Silver: C_O Eh? Wha', Maria? Yeh don' like i'?

Maria: I don't like it, Dad. And I don't wanna do it! It's tacky. -notices Silver glaring at her in disbelief- And don't look at me that way!

Silver: Well, if yeh don' like it, _'Yeh better, Maria!' _, then wha' do ye wan'?

Maria: -ish dressed in new boots and leather pants all of a sudden with a spotlight out of no where shining on her-

Silver: c_O?

Crew: ?_?_?

Maria: -sings- I wanna sing and dance! I wanna sing and dance! I wanna be a pirate in the Pirates in Penzance. Wear my silver-buckled slippers and my tight shiny pants! I wanna sing and daaaance!

Silver: -awestruck by Maria's singing but brushes it aside- You wanna sing an' dance, eh? Ye don' like plunderin', aye? Well, blast it all! 'ow 'bout treasurin', hmm? Rubies, emeralds an' pearls, gold drubloons, an' Zontarian soverigns! Silver chalices encrusted wit' diamonds an' jewels, necklaces 'n bracelets o' ev'ry shape an' size! Fit fer the crown heads o' deh bloody queen o' planet Mosomore! An' all buried in a pirate chest an' I know where it is, yeh lot! How abou' dat ye scurvey scoundrels?

Crew: -Whoops and whistles heard all around-

Zhoul: I love you captain!

Everyone: O_O! -beware of the sufficating awkward moment-

Maria: -.- I don't like it, Dad.

Silver: -growls- Ye don' like i'!

Maria: I don't like it and I don't want it!

Silver: -facepalms- She don' wan' i'... _'Wha' am I gonna do wit' dis girl?'_

Maria: Yeah, and I don't want to do it! -meanders up to the helm or the _L.J.S. Wrath_- I'm an artiste!

Silver: -snaps his head up and looks to his daughter- An artiste? Well, miss artiste wha' do yeh wan'? _I know... she wants to..._

Maria: -spotlight with new clothing- I wanna sing and dance! I wanna sing and dance! I wanna be a pirate in the Pirates in Penzance. Wear my silver-buckled slippers and my tight shiny pants! I wanna sing and daaaance!

Silver: -growling loudly now- Now listen 'ere! T'is ain' no play fer some lil' dainty fairy to flit aroun'! This 'ere be a black 'earted pirate ship! I woulda keeled-hauled yer sorry bum if yeh weren' me daughter, Maria! So ye don' like plunderin' eh?

Maria: I don't like it!

Silver: An' ye don' want no treasurin', eh?

Maria: -nods with her eyes closed and her arms crossed- I don't want it!

Silver: An' ye probably don' wan' no groggin' an' revelin' an' wrenchin' an' rummin', I suppose?

Maria: Well, deep down, Dad, you wanna know the truth?

Silver: -nods- Yeah.

Maria: It's not me! I don't want it.

Silver: -.O Well wha' do ye wan'? -raises hands in frustration at his daughters sudden pickiness- As if I didn' already bleedin' know!

Maria: I wanna sing and dance and-

Silver: -cuts her off before she can say more- I know, I know. An' wear tight little shiny pants. -ponders- _'I must be crazy... well I'll do I' if it gets her out of this phaze!' _Okay! -claps hands in front of him- We'll all sing an' dance, crew!

Crew: -All grumble-

Silver: -growls irritably- I said we'll all sing an' dance, ye bliters!

Crew: -grumbles again-

Renald: But we don' wanna!

Silver: Or ye'll all walk deh plank!

Zhoul: We don't have a plank!

Silver: I'll hang ye all by yer throats o'er deh side o' dis very ship, den!

Crew: O_O! -suddenly are in new clothing-

Silver: -smirks- _'Much better!' _

Everyone: I wanna sing and dance! I wanna sing and dance! I wanna be a pirate in the Pirates in Penzance. Wear my silver-buckled slippers and my tight shiny pants! I wanna sing and daaaance!

Over the rest:

Maria: I like it! I like it!

Silver: I kinda like i' me self! T'anks, Maria!

Maria: Thought you would, Dad! -grins-

Chorus of unknown ppls: Fifteen men on a dead man's chest! Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!

Maria: Y'know, I don't like rum!

Silver: Don' like rum? Wha' kinda sailor don' like rum? _Wha' has the Academy turned 'er inta? _

Maria: Good natured Captains. But I _do_ like a little perrier...

Silver: Wha'? Perrier? C_e?

Maria: With a lime in it!

Silver: A lime in i'? -sighs and face palms- She wan's a lime in i'...

Maria: Well, do you, by any chance, have any Escargot?

Silver: -snaps up head in confusion- Escar-wha'?

Maria: What's the soup today?

Silver: Soup? Where 'avin' stew! Wha'cha need soup fer?

Maria: I might have a bit of salad, too!

Silver: 'ow 'bout a bowl o' scraps instead, ye lil' bra'!

Maria: -ignoring Silver- Maybe even a croisant! Is that right? Why do those Frenicians make everything so hard? Why didn't they just call it a bun?

Silver: -sighs and face-palms again and walks to his quarters with a bloomin' headache-

**S.s.S**

**Well, you know what to do! As Mike Wazousky would say from Monsters Inc.'s short: Mike's new car, "Press the button!" In translation to my insanity: Review or... I got nutin'! Meh. Just review! No flames though, or I'll use them for hot doggies and then scream when they catch on fire and then... hit a hobo. So those who like to be nice to hobos (In which you should cause they never did jack to you!) do not flame! Save the Earth! Be green! (Although, I would like a hot doggie...) **

**Maria: She has a screw loose some where.**

**Silver: An' dat's why I hate 'er!**

**Me: You two! Shoo!**

**Silver and Maria: -leave grumbling-**


End file.
